


祭品

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *2Hyun/All JR*PWP*非正常關係/再次重申 非常正常設定/JR總受設定
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

今天在房間裡等著自己的金鍾炫似乎也是精心打扮過的，但是已經背對自己蜷著身體睡著，該叫醒他嗎？還是不要呢。

但是其實打開門，金鍾炫應該就已經醒了，光是輕輕踩在地毯上，金鍾炫就動了一下緩緩起身，不愧是長久在組織裡的「祭品」，相當淺眠。

金鍾炫起身看到是黃旼炫，金鍾炫放心地笑了，蹬下床撲進黃旼炫的懷裡，抬起頭看著黃旼炫的模樣相當可愛，眼神像是乖巧在家等候的小狗狗。

「主人要先沐浴嗎？」金鍾炫享受黃旼炫的輕柔撫摸，手小力抓住黃旼炫大衣跟襯衫的樣子很惹人憐愛。  
「嗯」黃旼炫解著領帶，揉了揉幾乎金鍾炫幾乎算是裸露著的臀，然後放開金鍾炫，微笑看著似乎想要跟著自己進浴室的鍾炫「但是不用跟進來」

金鍾炫乖巧地停下腳步，他才可以仔細好好看著金鍾炫的打扮，帶著自己送他的項圈還有幾乎不蔽體的蕾絲飾品緊貼著肌膚，出任務前沒有的乳環都戴上了，貞操帶乖乖固在上頭，大腿上是皮製的裝飾用吊帶，有點失望的臉當然也收在眼底，但他只是又拍了拍金鍾炫的臀就直接進浴室。

坐在床上吹頭髮的時候，已經讓鍾炫用大腿夾緊自己慾望，坐在他身上幫他吹頭髮，胸上的裝飾品隨著動作搖晃，他揉了揉對方的纖腰，吹風機關掉後，直接讓鍾炫跪在他前面，機靈如鍾炫當然知道。

金鍾炫的口技很了得，被訓練出來的，含不進去的地方還會用小手撫慰著，連卵蛋都會細心的舔著，他伸手按著金鍾炫的頭要他賣力一點，他舒服地嘆著氣。

「鑰匙呢？…呼」  
「嗚、嗯……咳咳！」

惡劣地先讓對方分心接著深喉，金鍾炫頂著水汪的大眼看著他，乖巧地吞下液體，他接著摸了摸對方的頭髮，偶爾想想自己是不是很愛欺負鍾炫，但是對方這模樣讓他無法停止欺負呢。

金鍾炫動了動跪在地上的雙腿，膝蓋都紅了，接著不知道是故意還是剛好，鑰匙其實在床頭櫃，但是硬要爬上床翹著屁股伸長手勾著床頭的鑰匙，他也狠狠捏了一下對方的翹臀。

黃旼炫好整以暇地臥在床上，拿著金鍾炫遞給他的鑰匙，金鍾炫跪坐他在身上，他慢條斯理的解開鎖，連著肛塞的濕答答的貞操帶拿了下來，黃旼炫看著著上面的液體，輕巧放在床頭櫃上。

「這是他們留下來的還是你的？」黃旼炫逗弄著金鍾炫還很饞的穴口，自動吸著入侵者。  
「主人好壞，明明知道的…」金鍾炫分開腿更方便黃旼炫愛撫著他的身體。  
「明明出門前，不是才被他們上過嗎？」黃旼炫伸手撫摸著金鍾炫已經漲紅的臉蛋。  
「只有主人可以滿足我的……」金鍾炫覆上黃旼炫的手，接住對著黃旼炫微微一笑。

金鍾炫伸手扶好對準黃旼炫的慾望，緩慢地吞入渴望已久的正主，興奮到大腿都發顫了。

「濕到都不用潤滑了呢？跟他們做的時候怎麼都很乾一樣？」黃旼炫享受著金鍾炫對他的主動，摸著今天還沒親吻水潤的唇，前端被溫熱的內腔實在太舒服了，這樣還不夠  
「主人真的……嗯…啊啊、太深了！」

被對方扣住腰一口氣探到最深，金鍾炫忍不住被逼出眼淚，黃旼炫終於給了今晚第一個吻，金鍾炫開心地摟住對方加深著，後者輕柔地來回撫著懷裡人兒細膩的皮膚。

「只有主人可以到這裡……」

語畢金鍾炫自動開始扭起腰，賣力的模樣是只有黃旼炫才可以看到的，逐漸泛紅的身體跟腫大充血的乳頭，黃旼炫也頂著腰找著舒服的位置，也順手撥弄著金鍾炫的分身，已經冒著興奮的液體了，黃旼炫親著金鍾炫的鎖骨。

「嗚、主人真的好棒……好大、真的好舒服……」

金鍾炫雙手撐在腰後，蹲坐在黃旼炫身上把自己弄得很舒服，香汗淋漓的。

「想去就先去吧？嗯？」  
「嗚…！」

黃旼炫用力摩擦了金鍾炫的前端，金鍾炫攤坐在他腿上，白濁灑了他整手。

黃旼炫嚐了嚐味道，似乎是滿意的舔了嘴角，伸手讓金鍾炫舔乾淨，後者乖巧的吸著他的手指。

黃旼炫溫柔地邊在金鍾炫耳邊低語著情話，邊把自己跟金鍾炫換了位置，金鍾炫主動張開大腿，黃旼炫立刻放入還沒釋放的慾望，完全沒有緩衝就是猛烈地頂弄。

金鍾炫一下就被猛烈的攻勢折磨地發出胡亂的呻吟嗚咽著，黃旼炫壓低身體讓金鍾炫的腿幾乎分到最開，金鍾炫欲高潮的漂亮臉蛋讓他非常愉悅，這也是只有他才看過的，儘管是祭品，他還是有點佔有慾的，雖然看著金鍾炫被別人擺弄的模樣也是能引起一些快感。

毫無保留地用力一挺，在溫熱的小穴深處釋放，絞緊的內壁似乎一點都不想放過他，黃旼炫撈起枕頭堆中的金鍾炫親吻著，金鍾炫的手輕輕撫摸著他的身體，偷偷摸摸褪去黃旼炫掛在身上的浴袍。

「……主人好棒、最喜歡主人、只喜歡主人的……」金鍾炫摟著黃旼炫的肩膀說著。

黃旼炫吻了吻鍾炫的鼻頭跟漂亮的眼睛，接著扣著後腦勺，洶涌地到原本掛在自己肩上的手都滑下來了，抱著無力的金鍾炫改變了姿勢，讓懷裡的人兒跪趴在床上，金鍾炫轉頭看著他，幾乎是本能性的搖著臀往後蹭等著黃旼炫，黃旼炫頂著慾望再度直接進入。

「……真的很騷」

每次金鍾炫換成這個姿勢，黃旼炫總是這樣羞辱他，可是有什麼辦法，這個姿勢總是把金鍾炫逼地高潮連連，沒多久就顫抖地被黃旼炫操射，或許是因為只有黃旼炫可以用這個姿勢。

然後就會被黃旼炫攔腰抱起揉著因為高潮而腫脹的乳，同時體內還硬著的分身旋轉著頂弄著他，金鍾炫幾乎癱軟在黃旼炫懷裡。

曾經在鏡子中看過自己被黃旼炫玩弄到看起來像是隆起的胸，羞恥到不想承認這是自己的身體，但是黃旼炫似乎是病態般的迷戀著。

床上的枕頭幾乎都掉在地上了，黃旼炫撿了幾個放在床頭，重新把金鍾炫溫柔地放在床上，躺在床上面對面的勾起金鍾炫的大腿重新進入。

「下個禮拜開始幾乎不用出任務了」  
「啊…這樣嗎？」  
「好好休息」  
「嗯？」  
「因為你只會比平常更累」

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※Beakho x JR + MH x JR

今天是在大房間，下午清洗完後就被姜東昊帶進來了，其實金鍾炫不是太明白所有人與自己的層級關係，只知道或許姜東昊只比黃旼炫相對低一點點？黃旼炫一開始只在旁邊看，偶爾看著平板確認著什麼，大部分時間是被姜東昊擺弄著。

一直到姜東昊停止用手指探著柔軟的小穴，換上肉棒，黃旼炫才放下平板，坐在床邊注視著跪趴在床上的金鍾炫，金鍾炫哼了幾聲，臀部被姜東昊提的更高，類似貓咪翹起尾部的模樣，姜東昊的東西在自己體內橫衝直撞著，金鐘炫夾緊雙腿，以免自己被撞得亂七八糟，黃旼炫解開自己的褲頭，還沒挑出來，金鍾炫就自己去找了。

翹著臀跪趴在床上身後含著碩大的慾望，同時也張開嘴舔著眼前的慾望，雙手收緊撐在床上的視覺效果，更凸顯了形狀漂亮的胸，掛在脖子上的項鍊隨著律動晃動，黃旼炫被金鍾炫含著慾望無法看清完整的樣貌，只能用手感受著，撥弄著乳環，忽然聽到清脆的巴掌聲。

「呀，還扭」姜東昊的揉了揉剛剛打過的翹臀，重新扣好金鍾炫的腰，後者無辜的吐出黃旼炫的慾望往後看了一眼，就被姜東昊捉住雙手手腕往後拉依在腰附近，被猛烈的衝刺，被進入的更深入了。  
金鍾炫忍不住叫了出來，黃旼炫在床上坐好看著金鍾炫被姜東昊頂弄至高潮的模樣，繃緊的胸跟晃動的慾望都非常色情，金鍾炫知道黃旼炫再看他，甚至故意的朝著黃旼炫媚笑著，黃旼炫挑了眉。

姜東昊抽出慾望，白濁灑在白嫩的臀上，金鍾炫搖搖晃晃地倒在床上，但是立刻被黃旼炫翻了身，推開膝蓋直接進入，沒有釋放的慾望也立刻被黃旼炫握在手裡。

「啊、主人、不要⋯⋯！唔嗯」

姜東昊把剛剛釋放的慾望放在金鍾炫嘴邊，要他舔乾淨，順手揉著金鍾炫的胸肉，後者的胸膛劇烈的起伏著，金鍾炫被黃旼炫的活塞運動弄到雙腳腳趾都蜷曲了，差不多的時候，姜東昊抽出慾望，拍了拍金鍾炫的臉，好好跟你主人玩，穿上衣服走人。

液體已經弄的黃旼炫滿手，但是沒有打算讓他去，黃旼炫俯下身雙手撐在金鍾炫身體兩側，全力衝刺，金鍾炫已經無力抵抗，可憐兮兮地把手附在黃旼炫手臂上，露出的表情相當惹人憐，黃旼炫低頭啄了幾下鍾炫嘟起的唇，接著向上頂弄著讓對方欲仙欲死的位置，懷裡的人兒難耐的哼著，脆弱的慾望一下就釋放，但當然還是被體內的碩大不容拒絕的摩擦著，哀求著不要，耳邊落下溫柔的情話，接著被主人射在胸膛上。

還在恍惚之際，頭髮被黃旼炫順了順，貞操帶被黃旼炫重新戴上，也被換上新的衣服，雖然是高領，但是在胸口的地方卻有拉鍊，可以直接拉開。  
不知道什麼時候稍等要出任務的組織成員都來了，黃旼炫落了幾個吻在金鍾炫頰上。

「知道該怎麼做吧？嗯？」黃旼炫在他耳邊說著，順手拉開衣服上的拉鍊。  
組織成員爭先恐後的摟著金鍾炫，毫無疑問的直接覆上金鍾炫的胸，勃發的慾望只能插在金鍾炫赤裸的腿間，金鍾炫再次朝著準備離開房間的黃旼炫媚笑，接著專心開始自己身為祭品的工作。

乳被玩的又紅又腫，金鍾炫事後換上正常衣服跑去黃旼炫的辦公室，有些不滿的掀著衣服要黃旼炫確認一樣。

黃旼炫也順手摸了摸，接著拉下對方的睡褲，解開金鍾炫的貞操帶，後者順其自然地爬上辦公桌、雙腿踏在黃旼炫椅子的扶手上，黃旼炫摸了摸對方的大腿，毫無預期地用手指探入金鍾炫的後庭，對方立刻收緊了腿。

「是不是變鬆了？」  
「才不可能⋯⋯」  
「想找郭醫生幫你看看呢」  
「才不要，我不喜歡檢查⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

被主人從桌子上抱了下來，被親了幾口然後轉身被納入懷裡，黃旼炫輕輕嗅著金鐘炫身上的味道，後者伸手反抱住對方。

**Author's Note:**

> 亂七八糟的設定都不是重點  
> 只是想讓他們兩個熱烈的一番（？）  
> 感謝餅( ´∀｀)


End file.
